


Feels Like Coming Home

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Embry wasn't one to turn his back on someone in pain, so he followed the sound until he found Angela Weber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Coming Home

When it happened, Embry hadn't been expecting it -- and definitely not with the girl who was now in his arms.

Oh, he knew the stories about it, and he had heard all about it after it happened with Paul and again with Quil. Of course, everyone in the pack knew the story of Sam and Emily as well. However, there weren't a lot of girls he knew that weren't already paired with someone else. He couldn't imagine breaking up a happy couple just because some sort of mystical power decreed that they be with someone else.

He had been walking along La Push Beach early one morning like he did quite often. Only this morning, it had been different because he was positive he had heard a girl crying. Embry wasn't one to turn his back on someone in pain, so he followed the sound until he found Angela Weber.

Angela was Bella's best friend and she had been at her house every day since she had been found in the woods. She was always so gentle and quiet and Embry thought she was a sweet person. Seeing her crying like her heart was breaking caused something to twist inside him, and he found him kneeling on the sand next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Angela?" He finally whispered. "What's wrong?"

Angela's head had slipped to his shoulder. "It's Bella. I'm scared for her and I hate seeing her like this. I miss my friend."

Embry stroked her hair gently as he held her. "We'll get her through this, Angela, I promise you."

As he said the words, he realized that he meant them. Not just that they would get their friend healed -- he meant that, too -- but that he would keep any promise that he made to Angela no matter what he had to do.

He had sat with her on the beach until she was ready to leave and then had walked her back to her car.

"Embry?" She said shyly, reaching for his hand through her car window.

"Yeah?"

She blushed and he wanted to kiss her until she blushed some more. "Thank you," she said softly. "See you again soon?"

Embry nodded at her. "I promise," he said with a soft smile.

He kept that promise, too. He'd meet her at the beach and they'd walk along together. Sometimes they'd talk, and sometimes they would just sit in silence. It was a nice feeling.

After that first day, he had spoken with Sam and confirmed what had happened. He had imprinted on Angela, and it was why he always felt so anxious about leaving her alone after they spent the day together.

Angela was one of the sweetest people he had ever met and he was going to enjoy getting to know her better.


End file.
